sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters Grimm Wiki
Welcome to The Sisters Grimm Wiki! Welcome to the Sisters Grimm Wiki that '' ! articles and counting since May 2012. Feel free to contribute more to make this wiki great! Puck Eats The Apple.jpg|How much do you know about the Trickster King?|link=Puck Sabrina.png|Sabrina Grimm - how well do you know the eldest sister?|link=Sabrina Grimm Daphne.png|Daphne Grimm - the second half of the Sisters Grimm.|link=Daphne Grimm Basil Grimm II.png|Basil Grimm. jr - what do you know about the youngest Grimm?|link=Basil Grimm Jr. Relda Grimm.png|Granny Relda - the oldest Grimm alive.|link=Relda Grimm Mirror mugshot.png|How well do you know the many faces of Mirror?|link=Mirror Mr. Canis.png|Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?|link=Mr. Canis Uncle Jake.png|An uncle more surprising than the contents of his many pocketed overcoat.|link=Jacob Grimm II Red.png|Find out more about the girl behind the crazy red hood.|link=Red Riding Hood Everafter 2.png|What will you discover about your favourite fairytale....|link=Everafters The Grimm Family.png|Who's who in the Grimm Family Tree.....|link=The Grimms The Grimm-Goodfellows.png|The Grimm-Goodfellows|link=Alison Grimm The Grimm-Goodfellows.png|The new Sisters Grimm|link=Emma Grimm Charming.png|How charming ''is Prince Charming?|link=William Charming Snow White.png|What's the real story behind the beautiful Snow White?|link=Snow White The Fairy Tale Detectives.jpg|The first book of the hit series.|link=The Fairy Tale Detectives The Unusual Suspects.jpg|The second book of The Sisters Grimm franchise|link=The Unusual Suspects The Problem Child.jpg|Book three where we meet Uncle Jake.|link=The Problem Child Once upon a crime.jpg|Book four where we meet Puck's family|link=Once Upon a Crime Magic and Other Misdemeanors.jpg|Book Five, where we glimpse a future Sabrina, Puck and Daphne|link=Magic and Other Misdemeanors Tales From The hood.jpg|The sixth Book; what's the real story of Red Riding Hood|link=Tales from the Hood The Everafter War.jpg|The seventh book - just who is the Master?|link=The Everafter War The Inside Story.jpg|Book 8- lose yourself in a good book!|link=The Inside Story 9781419701863.jpg|The epic Finale of the hit series!|link=The Council of Mirrors The Ultimate Guide.jpg|The Ultimate Guide to The Sisters Grimm Contents | The Sisters Grimm Series Characters: | Everafters | The Grimm Family | The Scarlet Hand | Witches Locations/Settings | Magic Items Recent Blog Posts | | Most Popular Pages Sabrina Grimm | Daphne Grimm | Puck | Red Riding Hood | Mirror | Relda Grimm ''GRIMM NEWS'' *The ninth book in the Sisters Grimm series, Council of Mirrors ''is out! *On March 22nd, Michael posted on Twitter exciting news: "The Sisters Grimm Ultimate Guide! Edited by Puck and guaranteed to hold you over until Book 9!" Let's have our fingers crossed and hope that this new guide comes out soon! Contribute to this wiki! '''To-Do List:' #Add pages to the Wiki! (See below) #Edit other pages! #Expand stubs! #Comment and blog! #Tell friends! An important note: A few people have been incorrectly adding people as categories. I know they mean well, but INDIVIDUALS never get their own category; they have their own page which would be later sorted into a category. I'm pretty bad at explaining things, so just click to learn how to make new pages. To jump right into making PAGES, just type the name of the page you want to make into the box below. Thanks a bunch! ;) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. Featured Video __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse